


Night writing

by chrissyliz (orphan_account)



Category: Monty Python RPF
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunken Kissing, First Time, Fucking, Fun, Hand Jobs, Kissing, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Party, Rimming, Sex, Sharing a Bed, Smut, Threesome, blowjob, drunk, rimjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/chrissyliz
Summary: Eric and John have to write a script for a new episode of Flying Circus, it goes pretty well but at the end the other Pythons arrive on the scene, completely drunk and ready to have some fun.





	Night writing

**Author's Note:**

> As you may know English is not my first language but I try hard to write as best as I can, so please enjoy reading my first Monty Python RPF. I hope you don't mind them having their fun all together.

Idle and Cleese sat together, writing on a new script for another sketch. Normally John and Graham would have written down new ideas but this evening Graham had decided to go out with both Terrys. They often decided to hang around in bars, probably gay bars, which Graham preferred. Cleese wasn’t used to writing with Idle, but he liked the younger one and they got along very well, so he had no problem with the sudden change of his writing partner. They were in Erics flat, sitting on the ground and thinking about some ideas they scribbled down before. „Well… this idea with the group of old ladies freaking out … it’s not that bad.“ John said and looked at the other. „Maybe we probably should write that down.“ Eric nodded, „Yeah we can do so, to be honest it was one of Michaels ideas.“ „Really ?“ „Yeah, he gave me some of his ideas and told me we could use them and make something out of it.“ Cleese grinned, he was kinda surprised Michael would come up with such an unusual idea. „Alright, let’s write something about these freaky, old ladies.“ 

They sat there, on the ground, concepting and writing a script for a new episode of Monty Pythons Flying Circus. It was quite late but they managed to get it done before midnight. Eric looked at the clock at the wall, „Quite late isn’t it…“ At that very moment the doorbell rang. „Oh bugger… who’s that ?“ Idle stood up and walked to the door, before he opened he looked through the peephole. „Who is it?“ John said from the living room. Eric could see three, no, four drunken lads. „ Some well-known people.“ He mumbled and opened the door. 

„Eric.. oh boy…“ Graham was totally sloshed and staggered through the door. „THIS was so much FUN !" Gilliam shouted and Eric had some problems to calm him down. „Why the heck are you here ? Aren’t you supposed to be at your own homes ?“ „Chill out. …“ Michael began to speak „We decided we should visit you… take care… whatever.“ „Take care ? Rot!“ Eric was kinda pissed, they boys were very loud and he was afraid they could disturb the neighbors. „A…and we didn’t want to leave you alone with… J..John.“ Idle had never seen such a drunken Michael before. „What possessed you ? … and I quite don’t get why you are here.“ 

Now John decided to join up with the rest of the guys. „What’s going on?“ „Cleesey, hey big boy…we wanted to come over - maybe having some fun, ay?“ Graham roared and giggled. „You… are a crazy man… Chapman.“ Jonesy babbled. „What the hell… why did you come here ?“ „We… we.. we wanted to have some fun with you … too.“ Michael wasn’t used to so much alcohol and probably had problems with his speaking. „Alright guys… maybe we should close the door and you sit down on the sofa before we have a talk.“ John shoved them to the living room and closed the front door. Eric was too baffled and just followed the elder man into the living room. They all sat down, Michael on the floor, both Terries on the sofa, Graham sat down in an armchair and John and Eric set next to both Terries. 

„So what is this all about ?" John asked and looked at the other Pythons. They all looked terribly messy, Grahams shirt was half ripped apart, Gilliam had a trace of lipstick on his neck, Jonesy looked absent-minded and Michael couldn’t stopp giggling. „John… Eric… please calm down, we just decided… it would be clever to visit you, alone we would have never found our way back home.“ Chapman tried to explain. Palin agreed „Yeah, quite right!… We…we thought that would be … a great idea.“ „Hm, very well then… and now ?“ Eric asked and looked around. „We could have our own party.“ Graham suggested. „Our own party? I thought It was fun at the club.“ John interjected. „Yeah… but to many girls around there… some of them even tried to seduce Terry.“ He chuckled when he remembered how three or four girls were trying to kiss and hug a totally frightened Terry. „Oh how awful!“ Cleese added ironically. 

„Gray?“ Michael asked Chapman. „Yes, Mike?“ „You promised they… would participate.“ „They will Mike, they will.“ Gray said and smiled softly. „What for Heavens Sake are you talking about ?“ Eric asked very confused by Michaels words. What did he mean by participating. „So what do you want?“ John tried to get a proper answer from the rest of the boys. „Lighten up, would you?“ Gilliam said and looked at Eric and John. „You’ve got some booze ?“ „I… I have to look…“ Eric stood up and walked into the kitchen, John followed him. 

„What’s going on…?“ „I don’t know Eric… but I have a feeling that it was Grahams idea…“ A suspicious formed in his mind, Graham often had some of these parties at University. „You know… I think he want’s to have a Swingerparty.“ „Heavens! Are you kidding…?“ He stared at John for a moment. „Are you sure? I mean… we all know he's gay… but … what?“ Eric just couldn’t believe what was going on. „Yeah… it’s just a assumption…maybe he just want to have some more fun with drinking…“ Idle began to search for the alcohol. „Alright… we just drink - nothing else.“ He mumbled and grabbed some bottles of spirit. „Can you get the glasses?“ Cleese grabbed six glasses and together they went back to the living room. 

„Ah, they come back.“ Terry Jones said and smiled. „Ah, the booze.“ Gray added and grabbed a bottle of alcohol. They shared a drink or two and the others tried hard to get the other two drunk. After a while John and Eric quite enjoyed the company of the others and got along with the fact, that the others wanted to have their fun. Idle sat between John and Michael and he felt both close to himself. It didn’t made him uncomfortable, on the contrary he quite enjoyed it. Michael put his arm around Eric and grinned widely. „What is is Mike?“ „I dunno…“ "You dunno ?“ „W..Well… I thought how it would feel if I would kiss ya…“ he mumbled and watched Erics reaction. „Kissin’ me?“ „Yeah…“ John listened to their talk and turned to Eric „Hm… I’m kinda curious too…“ he grinned and leaned forward to bring their faces close to each other. Michael protested faintly but John didn’t care and softly kissed the other on his lips. At first, Eric was kind of puzzled, not able to do anything. The others recognized what was going on between them and Gilliam began to whistle. Idle now allowed the intimate kiss and slightly opened his mouth, John quickly used his chance and let his tongue slowly explore the other’s mouth. Their kisses became more hasty until Michael slowly separated them. „Hey, what’s with me . Don’t let me down.“ He said and looked at Eric and John. „Oh dear - no need to be jealous - I can share with you if you want.“ Cleese grinned and Eric smiled softly, leaning forward to place a kiss on Michaels lips. While they were making out Graham sat next to John and yelled with laughter. „It’s going well isn’t it ?“ „It was your plan from the start, wasn’t it?“ „Sure, you know me…“ he grinned mischievously and kissed Cleese on the cheek. „Isn’t it beautiful, to see my boys making out ? Look at us - we are all enjoying it, we are happy, and I knew you wanted Michael and Eric since a long, long time.“ John nodded, „I confess, I always felt more but friendship.“ „So do we…“ Gray laughed and watched Eric and Michael having their fun. „This really turns me on, it’s like watching the two Terries making out - kinda stimulative… maybe we should check Erics room, I hope there is enough space for us.“ 

After midnight they decided to change the room and went from the living room to Erics bedroom. It was quite comfy for a person who live alone and the bed was quite big enough for even six persons. Graham was the first who made use of Erics bed. He slipped under the blankets with both Terries. Jonesy sniggered and huddled up to Chapman while the other started to get him undressed. „Are You sure we can share this bed with you three?“ John asked while watching the three getting undressed. „Sure, why not… it’s quite big and I think we can get arranged.“ Jones crawled onto Graham and gave him a kiss „Now we’ve got some more space for the rest.“ „You’re right Dear.“ Graham returned the favor and kissed Terry back while he grabbed the other’s ass. 

While both Terries and Graham had their fun, Michael decided to crawl into Erics bed and began to unbutton his shirt. He felt thrilled after Erics kiss and he definitely wanted more. Quickly John and Eric followed him, John swiftly opened Erics trousers and undressed him briskly. „Kinda eager, are we?“ The younger teased while he watched Michael who was now completely naked. „Our little Mike is already ready.“ He snickered, a bit tiddly. „…is that a problem?“ Palin asked and stared at Eric and John. „No…no… god you are truly beautiful.“ John objected and gazed at the fully naked men in front of him. He was still fully dressed, only the fly of his trousers left open. „Maybe I … I should help you get these trousers off.“ „I’d be glad to.“ John said and Michael got down to work. He started with John’s shirt, he looked at his bare chest and gently rubbed his head against his upper body. Before he continued to undress John he placed some small kisses on his chest, enjoying the warmth and the soft feeling of his chest hair. Eric, still in underpants, enjoyed watching these two and slowly began to rub himself trough his pants. Michael continued his work and opened the fly of Johns trousers to reveal a prominent bulge in his underpants. "So what have we got here?“ He asked rhetorical and chuckled, before stroking his crotch. „Hm… Mike…“ a moan escaped the elder and Eric just stared and tried to muffle a groan. 

At this moment Graham already started to finger Jonesy who enjoyed every second of Greys treatment. „Hn…Gr..Grey….“ He gasped and pressed against the other body. Gilliam watched the two while he prepared himself, stretching his anus with three fingers of his own. 

„I would like to lick it..." Michael mumbled and stared at Johns crotch. „If you're going to talk the talk, you've got to walk the walk." Eric added.  
Slowly Michael lowered his head down to Johns stiff member and began to lick it. Very cautious at first, but with time he became more eager and began to suck it, he took it in his mouth and let his tongue glide over John’s shaft. Loud moans escaped him and the elder tried to muffle them but it didn’t work. Eric watched the whole scene for a while before he became nervous and said „Enough foreplay… let’s go ahead.“ „Wh…what?“ John mumbled and looked at the younger while Michael had stopped sucking his dick. „Fuck me, Cleese.“ „Pardon?“ „Fuck me.“ Eric repeated himself and leaned forward to kiss the other. Michael was still between Johns legs and watch them making out. „What’s with Michael…“ John whispered and stroke Erics back. „Hm, we can have fun together, or not?“ „What’s on your mind ?“ „Michael… could you lay on your back?“ Michael nodded and laid next to John on his back. „Great. So… John you take me from behind and I… I fuck our little Mikey.“ „Oh boy… alright…“ John turned and sat up on the bed.

While these three talked about how they could make a threesome work, Graham laid on his back, Gilliam also laid on his back but the other way around. Jonesy, face facing his crotch, sat on top of Chapman and began to suck his dick while Chapman started to rim him. The other Terry waited patiently until Jonesy would start to suck his penis too. It didn’t take too long until he licked and sucked both cock eagerly. „Terry…“ Graham mumbled between his cheeks before he continued licking his asshole, he enjoyed eating his ass while getting a blowjob from Terry. „Ohh..“ Gilliam moaned and could watch the other three coming together and positioning themselves. „Yeah…nice.“ He mumbled and couldn’t look away.

Cleese was ready, he kneeled behind Eric who was ready to fuck Michael. Plain laid on his back, legs spread wide, he blushed, feeling kinda embarrassed. „No need to be ashamed.“ Idle tried to calm him down, he kinda felt unsure himself but tried to look as calm as possible. „Are you ready John?“ „Ye..Yeah..baby.“ he chuckled at his own words and spit on his fingers, he wanted to prepare the younger at least a bit. Slowly he let his fingers dig into the others tight entrance. It felt incredibly hot „Oh my god..“ Eric clenched his teeth, it felt strange to have something sticked up his ass, but it also felt strangely good. While he began to enjoy the new feeling John added another finger to stretch him quite nicely. When he thought it would be enough preparation, he positioned himself and slowly entered him. It felt so different to a women, it wasn’t moist at all, just tight and hot. He groaned loudly as he had entered Eric completely. „Ah… yeah…“ he gasped and remained there for a second. Eric had let out a scream, it didn’t hurt at all but he was surprised John had entered him so quickly. „Gawd… hng…“ he grabbed Michaels legs and pressed inside him. Palin wasn’t prepared at all and just yelped helplessly. „Oh…hn.. Eric…John…“ he babbled trying to cope with the pain. „Hush, Dear..“ John said while he started to ram into Eric. „Oh yeah, sweetie…“ he mumbled while he fucked him harder with ever thrust. „You like that?“ „Hn… yes John… yes…“ Eric closed his eyes, enjoying the sensation of John inside him and Michaels tight hole around his prick. „Mike… hm…“ he moved simultaneously with Johns thrusts and enjoyed every second. Palin tried to overcome the pain and grabbed the blankets while watching Eric and John through half-lid eyes. He whimpered softly but started to enjoy it, it was a strange sensation, the pain mixed with the pleasure. „Boys…“ he moaned, he felt as if he was penetrated by both men, the rhythm was the same, Erics and Johns. 

They where fucking each other and Gilliam and Chapman watched them while getting a nice blowjob from Jones. „This is so hot…“ Terry mumbled before he couldn’t stand all theses attractions at the same time. He came inside Jones mouth and groaned, Graham didn’t last any longer and spread his semen on Jones face. „..S..Sorry dear…" "It’s ok Grey.“ Terry grinned and crawled over Gilliam „Would you like to lick my face clean?“ „Sure.“ The other smiled and started to like the semen from his face, in-between he kissed him and shared the taste of Grahams semen. „You two drive me crazy.“ Graham mumbled and started to rub Terrys butt and grabbed his cock with his free hand. „Let’s give you some pleasure too, for doing such a great job.“ Slowly he began to stroke his length, caressing Terrys balls tenderly. The welshman enjoyed being touched after he had satisfied the others .

John knew he couldn’t bear it anymore, he came deep inside Eric, the sensation too good to bare. He held him tight before he let lose and withdrew his member. „This was great…“ he gasped and laid down next to Graham and Michael. He watched Eric as he continued fucking Mike wildly. The younger, smaller man was eager, he couldn’t believe he could stand it so long, but some minutes after John finished Eric, he also came inside Michael and was done. He breathed heavily and laid next to Michael and John, completely exhausted. John put his arm around the smaller one and watched as Michael grabbed his own cock, finishing himself. Idle cuddled against the taller guy and smiled softly. „My gosh… .this was incredible…we should do this more often.“ Michael was breathless, he rested next to the other before he noticed they cuddled against them. John wrapped his arm around both men and grinned widely. „Man you are so beautiful… marvelous.“ He whispered and watched them both. „You are not looking bad either.“ Michael placed a soft kiss on Johns forehead while he huddled up against Eric and John. „Does it hurt badly ?“ Eric asked and added „I didn’t mean to surprise you … but John started and I couldn’t help myself.“ „I’m fine … thanks, it felt kinda weird but I feel fine.“ „Glad to hear that.“ He smiled and kissed Michael tenderly. „We should definitely repeat that.“ He mumbled while stroking Mikes back and peppering him with soft kisses. Palin chuckled softly and enjoyed being treated so nicely. John was looking at the other three and watched Graham pleasing Terry.

„Ah… yes Grey… please..“ The welshman whimpered and finally came, he breathed heavily and collapsed on the other Terry. „You two…“ he mumbled and let himself embrace from Gilliam. „Hush, it’s ok - you did great.“ He said and tried to calm the other down. Chapman grinned and turned on his side so he could look at the other Pythons. „So you had fun hm?“ „Too right.“ Eric agreed and snickered softly. „Your moans and groans were too hot to be honest…“ Graham observed and came closer to John. „Hi there big boy.“ He gently patted Johns arm and huddled against him, he had always some feelings for Cleese, this tall, lean guy who always seemed a bit too harsh. „Grey.“ He mumbled and looked at his old friend. „You had quite some fun too, or not?“ He asked and smiled widely, he already knew the answer, he loved these freaky, crazy guys. The people who seemed to be totally weird but also rather appealing. Grey had leaned forward to place a kiss on Johns lips. He was rather surprised but also expected a kiss from Chapman. He returned the kiss eagerly. Grey came closer and wrapped his arms around John. Both Terrys and watched them being so nice to each other and decided to get closer to the rest of the group too. Jonesy stood up and walked to the other side and laid down next to Michael. „Hey Mike.“ He said and smiled brightly „Oh Terry.“ The other said and grinned placing a kiss on his cheek. Terry got under the blankets and snuggled against Mike. Gilliam was embraced by Grey once again and they all huggled together. After a while they all dropped off to sleep, close to each other and enjoying the warmth of this big embrace.


End file.
